Unconventional
by Grace Buckley
Summary: Gray proved to Juvia that he is not a conventional kind of guy...at the back alley of the guild hall. GRUVIA One-Shot.


**Unconventional**

 _Warning: This fiction has mature content._

 _Summary: Gray proved to Juvia that he is not a conventional kind of guy...at the back alley of the guild hall._

Juvia took a deep breath before pushing herself in through the large doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall. The moment she stepped in, her eyes were set on the usual spot by the bar. There sat her beloved ice prince, Gray.

 _'This is now or never.'_ She told herself.

She took careful steps towards him. He was nursing a mug of beer in one hand while the other was tuck under his chin when she spoke to him.

"Hello Gray, can I talk to you?" She asked shyly, although, her voice was determined.

"Gray took a swift glance at her before taking a huge sigh. "What is it now, Juvia?" He asked, rather bored.

"I just wanted to tell you something." She said, then added "In private."

Gray rolled his eyes and stood up. He pretty much have an idea what this was going to be. He walked out with Juvia following closely. Prying eyes were on them.

When they reached the alley at the back of the guild, Gray turned to face her. "Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that," Juvia took a brief pause then looked up in his eyes. "I've decided to give up my feelings for you and move on."

"What?" Gray asked incredulously. But he could see the look in Juvia's eyes. There was sadness in them, but also full of resolve. She spoke again.

"You don't have to worry about me pining for you all the time." She looked down the ground then continued in a soft voice. "I know I can be so annoying."

Juvia waited for Gray to say something but he remained silent. He just stood there looking at her. So she smiled up to him and said, "But, I want us to remain friends."

When Gray still didn't say anything, Juvia decided to end the conversation as the growing silence became unbearable for her. _'Why won't he say something?'_

"Well... that's all I wanted to say. Thank you for your time, Gray."

Juvia was downcast as she turned around to leave, but Gray took her by surprise when he grabbed her wrist and pinned her on the wall.

"Are you seeing someone?" Gray asked bitterly. Anger written all over his face.

"What?" Juvia frowned. "NO! How can you say something like that?" She was feeling betrayed.

"Because the Juvia I know will never give up that easily!" He shouted at her.

"Well you don't know me at all!" She shouted back. She could feel herself wanting to cry.

Gray gritted his teeth but she continued. This time she spoke calmly, fat tears brimming on her eyes.

"I just came to my senses." She sniffed. "I know that you will never love me back. So, before this feeling gets any deeper than it already is, I decided to move on..."

"I won't let you!" He snapped.

"How can you be so selfi..."

Juvia couldn't even finish her words as Gray's lips were sealed on hers. He gripped her face with both hands and pulled her chin down with her thumb, opening her mouth and forced his tongue inside. She couldn't breathe. _'What's going on?'_ She was so shocked but she still tried to think straight and pushed him off of her, but his grip just seemed to get tighter.

Gray broke the kiss and shouted, "Because you're mine dammit!"

Before Juvia could process what he said, he pulled her again for another heated kiss and ripped open her blouse.

"Gray..." Juvia couldn't help but give in to him. Her hands traveled to his hair while his mouth made its way to her chin and down to her neck, sucking her pulse and giving it a little bite. All the while, his hands pulling down her bra to grope her breasts. He teased her by playing with her nipples.

"Gray...aahh..." Juvia could feel the heat surging through her entire body, damping her core as Gray's mouth made its way back to hers once again. Then his hands stroked down her sides all the way to her hips until one of them reached down her leg, where her emblem was. He stroke it gently and pushed his hand into the slit of her skirt until he reached the inside of her panties.

Juvia's eyes shot open as she felt Gray's fingers brushed to her wet core, then he stroked her clit with his middle finger. Her back arched towards him as she, involuntarily, moved her hips in sync with his fingers.

Juvia was out of breath when Gray grabbed her butt and pushed her up against the wall. Her legs straddling his sides when she felt the tip of his erection brushing to her entrance.

"Gray...no." She whispered through heavy breaths but her hazy eyes gave her away. Gray was sure that it wasn't really a protest. So he smiled at her and kissed her tenderly as he pushed himself inside of her.

Juvia felt a searing pain as he pushed all the way in. But she couldn't deny the stroke of electricity that runs through her body when he started to thrust in and out of her. Pain became pleasure. She buried her face on Gray's neck, giving him a little bite when she tried to muffle a scream.

"Urgh...Juvia!" Gray growled. He, too, could feel the intense heat surging through his body. He was keeping a steady pace with his thrust when all of a sudden,

"I love you, Juvia."

Juvia's head shot up hearing those words. She just looked at him, wide eyed, as he continued on with his thrusts.

"I love you... for so long now."

Gray was trying to keep his words straight as groans escaped his mouth. While panting, he said, "I never thought... that I will have to say it to you... cause I thought... you'll never leave my side... I'm sorry... if it had to come to this." He continued with his confessions while making love to her.

"I love really you... Please believe me."

He ended it as he felt himself coming to his release. His thrust went faster and deeper while Juvia held on to him tighter. She, too, coming closer to her own climax.

"I believe you, Gray." She was crying as she said her next four words.

"I love you, too."

Juvia kissed Gray's lips before he buried his face on her neck. His fingers digging on the soft flesh of her butt.

They came together. Both held on to each other until they could feel their high dwindling down. Gray pulled out of Juvia and carefully put her down to her feet. She could still feel her knees shaking so Gray pulled her to his chest and stroke her hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. "Did I hurt you?"

"Juvia shook her head and looked up to him. "No."

"Gray smiled and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. He then started to button down Juvia's shirt for her.

"You know..." Juvia said, a blush forming on her face. "Not even in my wildest fantasies have I imagined that... you will confess to me the way you did." She was blushing furiously remembering what they just did in that back alley.

"What? You mean telling you I _love_ you while I _fuck_ you?"

Gray's choice of word made Juvia even more flushed.

"Well, you should know by now that I'm not a conventional kinda guy." He smirked. "Normalcy doesn't really suit us, babe."

"You're right, my love." Juvia can only agree.

"And besides, this is quite a story to tell our future grandkids, don't you think?." Gray said, teasing.

"Darling!" Juvia smacking his arm playfully as her blush just got deeper. "Although... ours is not a conventional love story." She said with a smile.

Gray smiled back to his now girlfriend before giving her another kiss on the lips and took her hand. "Let's go back to the guild."

They started heading back when Gray stopped and gave Juvia a devious smile.

"I hope they heard us."

"Gray!"

 ** _My first fiction for ages is a Gruvia smut and_** ** _also my first for FT._**

 ** _Just a stroke of inspiration hit me this afternoon and this is the end result. I hope it's okay._**


End file.
